He loves me, She loves me not?
by Fiya-chan
Summary: Love is very unfair on the young. When nightmares clash and dreams collide, what will happen when a king chases after his supposed unwilling queen? Tadamu. Warned for Smut. Currently going under chapter rewrites.
1. King of Imagination

_Here's the redone first chapter of 'He Loves Me, She Loves Me Not'. Sorry it took so long guys. If you weren't affected by this wait – lucky you._

* * *

I glanced over at the fairy like boy, floating around the room complaining about the problems in his life. His lilac purple hair held perfectly straight and seemed to set around his face and he had skin paler than the sand on a Caribbean beach. He wore a very old fashioned and stereotypical king outfit – blue puffed pants and a red cape adjourned with white fluff all the way around. To top everything off, on his head was a gold crown. No gems, no jewels – he didn't need them. He was perfect. He was the kind of person I wanted to be – my shugo chara.

"That idiot Ran!" he complained with a royal tone, "How dare she ignore a king like me! She should learn to have some manners. So what if she's positive? Words aren't actions! She's absolutely useless!" His tiny hand bundled up into a fist as his rage seemed to grow. I swear I could see the veins popping on his forehead.

"And if that wasn't enough, you've got that Pepe! Now she's a peasant that gets on my nerves. Not only is she ignorant but she's rude! Ruder than Ran. She even thinks she can outclass me. Ha! As if she could! She is nothing more than a puny peasant." He continued; the rage at its peak. "And of course you've got that KusuKusu! What does she find funny? Does she find my authority funny? I'll show her what's funny! Being locked in a dungeon, yea that's funny!" He yelled, his tiny voice echoing through the empty room.

Then as quickly as it had come, the anger dissipated.

"Why can't they just be like – oh, I don't know – like, Rhythm and Suu. They at least listen to their king - like servants should." He then released his grip on the tense air.

"Then there's Miki," he spoke with a fond smile this time, "she's a chara fit for a queen. She has a creepy smile, I must admit, but she's a loyal and obedient girl - definitely someone of worth."

After a minute of silence, he spoke up again – this time directed at me, "Tadase, a king mustn't mope. It's bad for your reputation." He simply stated. That was the kind of chara he was. He didn't like to show that he cared, but he did - just like me.

I stood up and walked over to the tiny king and stroked his head, "Thanks Kiseki." I simply said before walking into the bathroom. I closed the door behind me and made sure it was locked before letting out a deep sigh. I looked at the mirror and at myself. I looked drained. My red pink eyes had shadows underneath them and looked as though all the life had been sucked right out of them. I took in a breath and slapped my face a few times before taking off my clothes. Most of my golden hair fell gently around my face whilst the few strands that weren't tame pointed in random directions.

"Amu..." Was the single word that slipped from my mouth as I turned on the hot water. The water fell from the shower and hit the cold tiles causing steam to rise and obscure my vision. I took a cautious step into the shower, testing the water. The sensation burned my once cold skin. My breath came in with a hiss as I gradually got used to the new temperature.

The water ran over my face and down my body as I now enjoyed the nice warm sensation, my thoughts somewhere else. My hands roamed my body, playing with different parts depending on my imagination. I leaned against the tiles and stroked the hard part of my body, whispering her name over and over before finally leaning forward in ecstasy and letting the feeling overcome me.

I imagined her. Her tongue, her lips, her saliva, her body – everything about her excited me. Her pink hair always tied in that side ponytail, her golden eyes that matched my hair, her rosy cheeks filled with emotion constantly, but most of all – I loved her. Just her.

What would she do if she were here with me right now? Would she kiss me with those lovely pink lips and let me taste her? Would she let me hold her against my body? Would she even let me look at her? My actions matched my thoughts as I pretended to kiss her and as I pretended to hold her – my eyes closed the whole time.

I stopped as I heard knocking on the door and then the voice of my mother, "Tadase! Stop wasting the water, we've only got so much you know." He listened as her steps slowly began to fade before vanishing altogether. I sighed and chuckled before shutting the water off.

"Poor Kiseki must've had a fright with that." I said with another chuckle. I grabbed a towel of the rack and dried my hair so that it frizzed everywhere before wrapping it around my waist. I walked back in front of the mirror and wiped away the condensation. I looked a little bit after the shower. My eyes didn't look as haggard and the shadows seemed to have lifted. I smiled my signature smile and I was sure that I could pass that off at school.

"Okay, good. Now she won't have to worry." I said to myself before stopping and looking at the white porcelain sink, "Even if she did, it wouldn't mean anything. It's obvious she doesn't love me. No, she loves Ikuto-niichan. I'm sure of that much. She might love me, but the possibility is low. Not even worth hoping for." I simply told myself. I took in a deep breath before leaving the room and looking at Kiseki who just shook his head.

"A king should never wish. A king should always get what he wants."

* * *

"You had your chance, Little King." A man with slick purple hair and black cat ears said with a luscious tone. In his arms was her – my only true love. I tried to reach out but my hands were tied down by some kind of rope.

"Hinamori-san?" I tried to call. She didn't speak. She didn't even look my way, "Amu-chan?" I tried instead. This time, her eyes glanced towards me, but nothing more as the man began to lead her away.

"No, Amu-chan!" I called, pulling at the rope holding my wrists down. He watched as they slowly disappeared, but before they did he noticed one little thing. The man leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. He kissed her. Gently but passionately.

Rage filled my body as I broke from the rope restraints and began running, but I never got any closer, "No! Amu-chan! I love you, Amu-chan! I love you!" I continued to call, but I couldn't see them anymore. All I saw was darkness.

Then in the darkness, a red light shone. I saw a bed – but it was occupied. Under the purple blankets all I saw was movement. Then I heard it – the most dreadful noise to ever enter my ears.

"Ikuto..."

* * *

"Oi Tadase!"

I opened my eyes and saw worried filled ones looking back at me, "Kiseki?" I questioned whilst steadily trying to sit up. I looked down at my sheets – they were soaked with my sweat. The little king let out a sigh of relief.

"Don't scare me like that, Tadase! You were screaming and sweating and I didn't know what to do!" He yelled frantically. I focused on trying to breathe, processing my dream and telling myself that that was all it was. Just a dream. Nothing more.

I touched my face and noticed that amongst the sweat there was something else. Had I been crying? I tried to listen to Kiseki again, "King's shouldn't cry! They shouldn't have nightmares! They're kings! They should get whatever they want and not have to worry about it! Don't you understand, Tadase?" He asked me. I simply nodded quietly before swallowing the dryness in my mouth.

I pulled off the blanket and sat up properly this time. I hadn't slept with a shirt last night – the night time weather around this time was too humid for that. I stood up and began slipping off my pants and my sweaty boxers, and threw them into the washing basket. I heard Kiseki behind me spluttering.

"N-Nice body! V-Very well suited for a k-k-king!" He yelled. I turned around, and the only thing left of him was an egg sitting on the chair. I chuckled and got dressed into my school uniform, getting ready for another day of school.

I thought about the dream from the night before. I looked at the cape that was rested over the chair and sighed sadly, "Amu-chan."

* * *

_As promised! I'm re-writing all the chapters. Because of the new rules in place, I can't make things as smutty anymore, but that shouldn't be a problem. We'll just have to bypass these rules in whatever way we can, right?_

_Sorry it took so long. I've had a lot going on, and I'm just lazy. Plus I'm not into smutty much anymore. I've gone from smutty lover to a cheesy love fan._

**FANS MUST READ!**

_My favourite kind of genre at the moment is horror with lots of gorey murder and a very deep story. So if you want to see a Shugo Chara fanfic with that, add me to your story alert and send me requests._


	2. Royally Embarrassed

I sighed as I looked at Kiseki, who was exaggerating how 'today was going to be better' and 'the servants and peasants will obey me today'. I chuckled a little and looked down at the work in front of me – just some paperwork to sign as he did every day. Rules to make or change, problems to fix and people to help. Most people my age wouldn't have to deal with stuff like this. They would be able to live their carefree lives, maybe even find someone they loved and be with them.

But I didn't hate this life. It was nice knowing that I can make a difference to this school, and of course the privileges I must admit were stunning.

I reached over and grabbed a new pen. The one I was using was beginning to fade. I popped open the lid and tested it on my hand to make sure it worked and was the right colour. I nodded to myself as I noted that the strong black ink was perfect and continued to fill out all the paperwork.

Kiseki then flew out of the place, determination in his eyes. I smiled and watched him go and listened to everyone outside. Yaya and Fujisaki were keeping the gardens fresh and green. I could easily hear Yaya as she yelled in joy or frustration. She was a girl filled with different emotions that you just can't help but love – no matter how annoying.

As for Mashiro-san, she was hiding somewhere. When I last saw her, she had been on the verge of crying and hadn't spoken once. I assumed that she was just getting bullied again, even though she did seem to be extra upset today. Amu had gone off to find her in hopes of comforting her. If anyone could get through to the girl, it was definitely Amu.

Amu. I gripped my pen tight as her name filled my mind, holding back tears. This wasn't a place to cry. I was meant to be a king right? What if Kiseki saw me like this? I sighed, but my grip only tightened when I tried to relax.

"Knock, knock. Hope you don't mind me walking in." A man said with happiness in his voice. I looked up to see the Founding King, Tsukasa. He reached over and rested his hand on mine, loosening my grip forcefully – but gently, "Now now, no reason to get so worked up." He simply said with a smile. The Founding King had such a gentle smile and his face never seemed to show distress or worry. He was a far better king than I ever could be.

"You're acting a little weird lately. What's wrong?" He asked kindly, but I didn't answer. What could I say? I've fallen in love with Hinamori Amu? That's just too direct.

"Have you fallen in love with Hinamori Amu?" He asked with an almost cheeky smile. Typical. He's always been really direct. I'd almost forgotten. I simply looked away though. I could feel the pigments in my cheek darkened into a crimson red. He laughed whole-heartedly, "You don't have to be embarrassed. Love is such a... Are you crying Tadase?" He suddenly asked. I blinked and sure enough, a single tear slipped down my cheek. Dammit.

I closed my eyes tightly, hoping that the gesture would take me away from here. Then the soft fabric of a tissue stroked at my skin, brushing away the tear, "Don't cry, Tadase. I'm sorry if I brought up bad thoughts." He apologised kindly, putting the tissue into a little bin. I shook my head and tried to laugh.

"It's fine. I'm sorry for getting so upset." I apologised back. We both laughed lightly just as Yaya and Fujisaki walked in. Luckily I had just calmed down and didn't look so distressed, so they won't worry about me at least. Yaya ran up to me, a plate in her hands – filled with brownies and other sweets. She held it up to my face,

"Tadase-chii, look, look!" She yelled happily, her eyes closed with the smile. I reached out and took a shortbread biscuit and began to eat it as she placed the plate on the table. I packed up all my paperwork and placed it into a folder before everyone walked in, except for Mashiro-san. They all sat down and we enjoy the next few minutes eating and drinking some nice tea.

I glanced over at Amu and noticed she looked distant. Yaya spoke up again, "Amu-chii, where's Rima-chii?" She asked with some kind of concern. Amu seemed to ignore her. Yaya puffed up her cheeks, "Amu-chii!" She tried again. Amu looked at her and blinked a few times before excusing herself.

"Um, sorry. I have to, um, go." She quickly said before running out of the royal garden. I blinked and watched her leave. Disappointment filled me at watching her go, but I pushed it aside and drank the rest of my tea. Fujisaki stood this time, "Yaya, haven't you got ballet?" He asked the young girl. Yaya blinked and then realisation hit her.

"I'm going to be late!" She yelled as she ran out of the building. Fujisaki laughed and looked at me, "Tadase." He said quietly, waiting for me to look at him. I reluctantly glanced up at him. He gave me a smile, "Don't worry about it." He simply said before following after Yaya. I blinked a few times before frowning.

I reached down and noticed another folder. This one wasn't filled with paperwork but rather many, many love letters addressed to me. Not by Amu of course, but by the many fangirls that went to this school. After all, I was apparently the most popular guy here so it was to be expected. But I didn't love nor like these girls in any more way of a possible friend.

I imagined what the love letter from Amu would say. Many possibilities came to mind.

"I love you, Tadase-kun." He imagined, saying it to himself. He heard a chuckle and blood ran through his cheeks again.

"I knew it." Tsukasa simply stated before leaving. I blushed hard as he disappeared. Dammit, why was he always so quiet?

Kiseki flew back in then and looked at me, blushing like an idiot. He sighed and looked away, "Come on, let's go." He said, angrily. I laughed half-heartedly at the thought of him having yet another bad day. I nodded and we left the royal garden, paperwork in one hand, love letters in the other.

I walked home quietly before coming across a bin and throwing away the love letters before continuing down the road to my traditional Japanese home.

* * *

_There we go. Updated this chapter ._

**FANS MUST READ THIS!**

_My favourite kind of genre at the moment is horror with lots of gorey murder and a very deep story. So if you want to see a Shugo Chara fanfic with that, add me to your story alert and send me requests._


	3. Fear of Love

_Here we are, chapter 3._

* * *

**Amu's Perspective**

I looked up at the gloomy sky, then back at Rima. She was on the verge of crying and hadn't smiled once since what happened, happened. When I had asked though, she hadn't hid anything from me. She told me everything – about how her father had been charged with abuse and was now locked away in jail for an unknown amount of time and about how her mothers' injuries had been severe enough to earn her a spot in the hospital.

She even explained how she had woken up one night after hearing a crash and walked out of her room and into the lounge room and saw her father – her biological and once fairly loving father – knocking a vase onto the ground. She had remembered seeing the blood pooling on the floor stemming from a large gash on her mothers' arm. She had covered her mouth and ran back to her room, pretending it was all a nightmare. But the next morning, the blood had stained the polished wood floor and her mother wasn't at home. She had thought that the loving woman had been killed, but a few hours later the police had come in and said that her mother was in hospital and in a stable condition.

They had then taken Rima away, with her permission of course, and lead her to a very empty room in the police station. A female police officer walked in, with a sad smile on her face and had spoken to Rima with a calm and somewhat reassuring voice and told Rima everything. Her father was now in prison, awaiting court, for attempted murder and domestic abuse. They also explained that she can if she so wishes to visit her father in prison and that it would be 100% safe.

After all the reassuring, they asked Rima a barrage of questions, wanting to get any evidence about her father she had suspected. She answered all the questions honestly, of course, and was allowed to leave a few hours later.

When she went to visit her mother, she was wrapped in bandages and had a broken arm apparently, but her mother smiled for her. She had promised Rima that everything was going to be okay now. Nothing bad was going to happen anymore, but Rima hadn't felt reassured. Not seeing her mother like that.

But she went to school today, even though she was clearly not ready. She didn't smile, didn't speak, didn't laugh and just hid away. I had gone looking for her in hopes of helping her, at the time not knowing anything, but now that I did. I wasn't sure if I was ready to hear such bad news, but I had to be strong for the blond girl. She was strong, but she had a very weak side that stood out and I needed to help her. I knew she would do the same for me if I were in her position.

"Rima, did you get everything you wanted?" I asked with a small smile. She merely nodded, holding the two full bags by her side whilst I had one of hers in my hand. I hadn't shopped for myself today, even though there were a few things I would've liked. No, this was just for her. She needed this little pick-me-up. She had enough on her plate as it was.

I looked up at the sky and noticed the dark clouds, heavy with tension. I pulled out my phone and dialled Rima's home number, "Here, I'll call your house for you and get someone to pick you up. It looks like it's going to rain and you wouldn't want to get all wet nor ruin your new clothes." I said with another smile. Rima merely blinked at me, her innocent eyes harsh with past tears.

"Hello?" I heard the female voice on the other line, her mother I assumed.

"Hello, this is Amu – Rima's friend. I was wondering if you can come pick her up." I asked politely, not sure how this worked. The woman seemed delighted.

"Rima's friend you say? Oh that's good to hear! How is she?" The woman asked enthusiastically. I smiled lightly to myself. Rima truly had such a loving and caring mother. How could anyone want to hurt this sweet sounding woman? The man that called himself Rima's father must've had his reasons, I'm sure, but none could be efficient enough to do that to this woman.

"She's fine at the moment. We went and did some shopping. But it looks like it's about to rain." I answered quietly. She was quiet for a bit then she spoke again into the line.

"So it does! I'll quickly send Herman to grab her. Thanks for calling." She quickly said before the line went dead. I smiled and put my cellphone back into my pocket,

"Rima, your mum just sent Herman." I told the blond and she looked at me slightly and nodded.

"Thanks, Amu-chan." She said quietly. I smiled just as a small drop of water fell from the sky. I leaned forward and hugged the small girl, holding her close until the limousine turned around the corner to pick Rima up.

As Rima stepped into the car, I waved at the girl until she was gone from sight. I took in a breath and began running home as the rain started to fall more regularly now. I ran through the misty weather, my vision only reaching past my hands as the rain now fell hard. Then the most horrible sound echoed through the town.

I fell as the thunder cracked and scraped my knee against the cement. I looked down at the new injury and sure enough, fresh blood and gravel was being washed away. I brushed at the wound and winced at the pain the gesture brought.

"Hinamori-san!" I suddenly heard. I turned around and saw Tadase. Oh, Tadase. My sweet, sweet prince. He was running to me, his arms held out and his eyes filled with worry. For a second, I thought that even just for a moment that maybe he loved me as much as I loved and admired him. But then I shook the thought away and laughed,

"Ah, Tadase. Sorry, I seem to have scraped my knee when running home." I quickly laughed and tried to stand up, but the blond helped me up. He frowned and looked forward.

"Maybe we should go to my house first. It's closer and I can have a look at your injury and put some bandages on it." He suggested before leading me to his house. I blinked and blushed lightly. He was helping me and he did smell really nice. Nicer than any handkerchief he had ever loaned me.

We finally reached Tadase's house and he let me inside his room, pushing my down on a chair before walking away to grab something I suspected. I looked around his room. The only mess that I could see were his pajamas from the night before and his unmade bed. Everything else was neat. I looked at a folder he put down beside me. I hesitantly glanced inside it and saw a bunch of letters coloured shades of red and pink if they weren't white. Some had love heart stickers and Tadases name written in neat kanji. Love Letters.

I sighed at the thought. I'm sure any of these girls would be better than me for him. He'd love them more than he'd love me, I knew that much.

Dia popped out of her egg then and smiled, "Amu, don't let fear worry you. Just keep moving forward." She said in a kind voice, smiling brightly. I smiled back and nodded, understanding. Miki slipped out of her egg then and looked at Kiseki who was adjusting a little throne that sat on Tadases chest of drawers. She looked dazzled by him. Ran then chose to burst out of her egg, cheering for me, "Go, go, go Amu-chan! Go, go, go Amu-chan!" She cheered happily.

I laughed lightly then sneezed. Suu hopped out of her egg last and handed me a handkerchief. It wasn't as good as Tadases' but I accepted it anyway and wiped my runny nose.

Tadase walked in then with a warm smile and handed me two towels, "Here, dry yourself off." He suggested and I accepted the fluffy towels and dried my hair first before moving onto my clothes. He helped me dry my wound and began to inspect it lightly. I blushed and made sure that he wasn't able to see up my skirt. I'm sure he wouldn't do it on purpose, but I didn't want to take any chances of him seeing it by accident.

After a few seconds he pulled out a dirty hand towel. He looked up at me and I must admit, I blushed really hard at that. He smiled again and spoke in a very seductive tone, "This might hurt a little."

My thoughts were going somewhere else and I tried to think of the realistic approach, but my imagination was at its peak. I imagined him on top of me, underneath the blankets and sheets both of us free of our clothes. I imagined the feeling of him moving in and out of me.

Before I knew it he was looking at me directly, "There you go Hinamori-san, it's all bandaged now." He said quietly. Sure enough, I looked down and the wound was covered in clean, white bandages. I nodded lightly and smiled weakly. He gestured towards his bathroom, "You should have a shower so I can wash your clothes so they'll be dry." He suggested, "The bandages should be fine."

I nodded and walked towards the bathroom and stepped into it. Everything in the room was white – pure white. The room felt like I was in heaven and when I turned on the shower, the steam only enhanced that feeling. If only I could have a bathroom like this one. I began to slip off my wet clothes. They stuck to my skin, so it took a bit of effort but eventually I was naked and about to step into the shower.

My frozen foot was hit by the warm water and the sensation burned. The normally warm water felt like lava running over my skin. I hissed and tried to step in further, but it burned. The contrast was horrible different. I considered making the water colder, but I decided I'd be better off just getting used to the waters temperature as it was.

It took a few minutes, but eventually I could stand under the shower head without wincing. The water fell over my skin and every part of my body felt sensational. The warm water was such a nice change now that I had gotten used to it.

A knock on the door distracted me, and I moved the shower curtain so I could look. Tadase walked in and grabbed my clothes after telling me he was coming in. For some reason, I couldn't look away and just go back into the shower. I just stared at him, losing myself in his beautiful image. He placed a towel and some clothes, and looked up into the mirror. And there was my reflection of the top half of my body. The very naked top half of my body.

Tadase quickly left the room and yelled apology after apology at me through the wood. I laughed shakily and my red face was half from the steam and half from the embarrassment. He had just seen my chest. My breasts. I couldn't help but smile. He had actually seen me in some kind naked. For some reason that made me happy. I truly was a pervert.

After about five minutes, I turned off the water and stepped out into the cold air. I shivered and grabbed a towel that Tadase had left behind for me. I dried myself with the soft fabric before getting dressed in the baggy clothes he had provided for me while my own clothes were getting washed and dried.

Tadase was lying on his bed when I walked into the room. He had already changed and was looking out the window. I stood there awkwardly for a moment before finally speaking up, "Um, thanks for the clothes Tadase. And taking care of me." I gratefully spoke. Tadase looked over at me and smiled, "Of course I'd take care of you. You had better call your mother." He suggested.

I nodded and pulled out my cell phone from my bag. Luckily it hadn't been damaged by the rain. I dialled my home number and held it to my ear. My mum picked up, "Mum? It's Amu. Um, I'm at Tadase's house at the moment. We bumped into each other and he took me here since his house was closer and it was raining and–."

Mum laughed, "Oh that's such a relief! I was so worried because it's raining so hard and I can't drive in this weather. It's so dangerous! Do you mind staying there until it clears up? I'm sure you're safe." She said with laughter in her voice. I smiled sarcastically, "Okay Mum. I'll see you then, okay?"

The line went dead and looked at Tadase, "Mum says it's too dangerous to come pick me up, so is it alright if I stay here?" I asked hesitantly. Tadase laughed and looked away, a blush on his cheeks. Well, it was kind of weird for me to stay the night by the looks of things at a males' house.

"Stay as long as you need, Hinamori-san." He simply said.

* * *

I couldn't believe this. This was a dream come true. Here I was, lying on a futon right next to Tadase-kuns bed. He was there; asleep and here I was, looking at the ceiling, smiling like an idiot. All the lights were out.

But even if I was excited – I was scared too. And homesick. I'd never slept over someone elses house before, this was completely new to me. It scared me. I wanted to go home more than ever, even though I loved being right next to Tadase-kun, my prince. I began to whimper quietly as fear seemed to strangle me.

It was then that I felt a hand on my head and I screamed. The hand went over my mouth then and I heard his voice, "Hinamori-san, it's okay, it's just me. You're okay."

It was Tadase. He was comforting me. I felt so weak and yet, this was nice. Having him stroke my hair the way he was and whispering soothing words. Soon I relaxed and closed my eyes, going into a now blissful sleep. The last thing I remember is Tadase telling me everything was okay.

* * *

I stepped out of the room and walked around the empty corridors. Paintings on the walls seemed to watch me as I walked past them. I swallowed the fear in my throat and continued down, my steps echoing against the walls. I felt like someone was behind me but whenever I turned, there was nothing but darkness.

I continued to walk and eventually came to a light bulb that had switched on by itself. I looked around and covered my mouth and nose. The red liquid that dripped from the walls. The red pool of water that I was now in. The stench of rust filled my noses.

This was blood. There was blood everywhere. And then, the corpses showed.

Rima, Nagihiko, Yaya, Kairi, Kuukai. Mother, Father, Ami. And then the corpse of Tadase fell from the ceiling and hit me in the face.

* * *

I awoke with a light scream and looked around me. No, I wasn't home, but I wasn't there anymore. I was safe, but I didn't feel safe. I hugged myself and looked up at Tadase. I could just see him from the light emitting from the digital clock that read 3:24.

I hesitantly stood and slid in beside Tadase, not thinking clearly. I hugged him lightly, not waking him. After I felt safe, I let myself fall into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

When I next awoke, Tadase was holding me to him. He smiled at me, "Good morning." He simply said, holding me closer.

I liked this. I liked this a lot. I'd almost forgotten about my nightmare last night and didn't mention it. I simply smiled at my prince and snuggled into him before realising what I was doing, "Ah, I'm sorry!" I quickly said before getting out and standing up.

He stood up and stretched before gathering a pile of clothes together. It was Sunday today, so no school. He put the clothes on his bed and looked at his phone while going into the bathroom. He was in there for about ten minutes when I realised he hadn't brought his clothes in.

I sighed and picked up the clothes, knocking on the door. I heard his light moans and knocked again, harder this time. He stopped abruptly at that.

"Hold on. Okay. Okay, I'm decent now." He said. I opened the door and smiled, "You left your clothes here." I said quietly. I couldn't help but notice his chest. He had such a nice body and the smell in the room was like expensive cologne. He blushed and grabbed the clothes off of me, "Oh right. Thanks for that, Hinamori-san."

I nodded and left the room, blushing again.

* * *

I stayed for a few more hours, just talking with Tadase. I looked at the digital clock and Tadase sighed, "You had better get going before your father gets bad thoughts about me." He suggested. I laughed and nodded, standing up.

"Thanks again, Tadase-kun." I said before leaving the room.

Had he been flirting with me?

My heart was beating severely. I had loved every moment of talking with him. And remembering cuddling up to him...

I blushed hard and began to skip home.

* * *

_There. Completely redid this chapter to be from Amu's perspective completely instead of changing between the two annoyingly. Just felt a little scattered having it that way._

**FANS MUST READ THIS!**

_My favourite kind of genre at the moment is horror with lots of gorey murder and a very deep story. So if you want to see a Shugo Chara fanfic with that, add me to your story alert and send me requests._


	4. A Raging Heart

Tadase sat in the royal garden – alone – and began to piece the puzzle in his mind together. What was the image he was yet to find?

First piece: Amu appreciated his companionship.

Second piece: Amu always blushed when he smiled

Third piece: Amu always acknowledged him

Fourth piece: Amu tried hard to smile around him

Fifth piece: Amu came to him when she was upset about something other than him – or at least tried to

Sixth piece: Amu never raised her voice at him. Not that he remembered anyway

Seventh piece: Amu always tried to comfort him

Eighth piece: Amu cried when he was fighting with Ikuto and looked upset when he was hurt.

An eight piece puzzle. The result? A heart?

Tadase sighed and tried to work, not having much success since his thoughts were completely focused on his wannabe girlfriend. Did Amu need him like he needed Amu? Not in just the lustful ways, but to love and be loved is a thing Tadase dreamed of. Whilst he was loved by many, he was not able to love them in return.

He had been disgusted with himself many times for being so picky.

He now felt as if the devil and angel were sitting on his shoulders.

"Oh, just go on and take the girl, Tadase. Make her yours." The devil most definitely

"No, Tadase, take it slowly. You don't want to upset her." That voice was very angelic

"Il, El, when did you get here?" Kiseki raised an eyebrow at Utau's charas and the both stared at Kiseki, Il laughed to herself. El glared at the man, "I'm trying to teach Tadase how to love."

Before the argument could continue, Tadase stood abruptly.

"Tadase-kun?" Kiseki stared at the blonde and blinked in surprise at his sudden change in mood. He didn't look confused anymore. He looked resolved.

Tadase had figured out something – no matter what the consequence was of his actions, there was no reason for Amu to hate him. He knew from experience – many girls had asked him and he had rejected their feelings, but he never hated them.

Amu wasn't that heartless either and he knew that well.

Without a word from his lips, he quickly grabbed his things and walked – rather quickly – towards Amu's house, excited. Now was finally a chance for him to confess his feelings towards the only person he had ever loved and although he didn't know if she would accept them, he knew she would always think of him as a friend. That wasn't going to change

They had been through too much for it to change.

!

Amu fell onto her bed, stretching her limbs, smiling to herself. She let out a sigh of happiness before sitting up and giggling to herself. Tadase had held her last night as they had slept. His arms had been around her body. Could Tadase possibly like her too?

She giggled again and jumped up before staring at the wall. Feelings… Well, he was a king, so maybe those were automatic reactions when someone was upset. To comfort them. Maybe it wasn't right to get her hopes up. Yet.

Dia peeked out of her yellow egg and watched Amu with a curious expression before floating towards her, "Amu-chan, what's wrong?" Her voice was filled with a worry and confusion. Just a minute ago Amu had been giggling and had a giddy aura. Now, she just sent negative vibes around the room. Miki, Ran and Su all watched from their eggs, waiting for an opportunity to talk to Amu as well.

Amu gave a small smile to Dia, "Nothing really. Just thinking about last night."

Dia blinked in more confusion and floated closer, "What are you thinking?"

Amu laughed half-heartedly and sat on the bed, "If Tadase-kun actually likes me or if he's just being a prince."

Dia sighed at her statement and flew down beside her, landing on her shoulder, "Whatever answer is to your question, does it really matter? He still acknowledges you, right?"

The pinklet merely sighed and laid back down, letting Dia's words sink into her mind. She closed her eyes and let sleep take over.

!

Petals of all shades of the rainbow fluttered down to the ground after having a graceful dance with the wind. Amu stood up and let a few petals land in her fingers. She had caught blue, purple and pink petals. Her hand tilted slightly and let the petals continue their journey to the ground before looking up.

She gasped as she took in the face that was in front of her, "Tadase-kun…"

His arm extended and his hands opened in a gesture for her to do the same, which she cautiously followed. Tadase closed his eyes as his cheeks rose into a smile. Amu's cheeks soon were darker than her normal pale complexion.

The blonde then pulls her against his body, his eyes asking questions that Amu couldn't full understand. With a sigh the prince hesitantly placed his lips against her own and let his tongue slide between the opening, silently asking for entrance.

Amu let her lips gently part and gasped as the wet muscle coaxed its way inside her orifice. She blushed darker, but didn't make a move, not wanting the moment to end.

But as her oxygen began to run out, she had to pull away. Tadase smiled in return, satisfied with the taste. Amu blinked in confusion at him. He was… different.

She gasped for two reasons after that – one was because her shirt was being pulled off, the other because the person pulling the shirt off was Tadase.

He wrapped his arms around her and gently undid her bra, not listening to the protests Amu was making.

Her eyes widened in shock. Why was he acting so weird all of the sudden? Why must he have that look in his eyes that scare–?

"You know you want it, _Amu-chan_"

The way her name rolled off of his tongue sent shivers up and down her spine. His fingers felt soft against her bare skin.

Then the fingers moved lower and grabbed the top of her skirt, pulling it away from her figure so that they could slip down, leaving her in underwear alone. Amu let out a small squeal and went to cover herself, but as she did Tadase grabbed her and they both fell together.

_When did he remove his clothes? _She thought to herself. The boy of her dreams laid on top of her, fully naked. She could see everything – and she loved it.

She couldn't deny how cute he looked and how his cock just made the heat pool in her stomach. Her mouth opened as her eyes were drowned in the lust that she couldn't rid of.

"I want you, Tadase-kun…"

!

Gold pupils stared up at the ceiling as her breathing came in short pants. Amu sat up quietly and stared at the wall in front of her – before feeling the cold, wet feeling in her sheets.

_Must have had another nightmare, but I don't remember sweating __**this**__ bad…_ Amu then looked down at herself before the smell flew into her nose. In quick reaction she grabbed her nose and fell off the bed.

The blush tinted her cheeks a nice dark red and she stared at the sheets she had a second ago been lying on. She hadn't really experienced it, but this was definitely cum.

What exactly had she dreamed of the night before? There was time to figure out the answers after she had put the sheets in the wash. What would she tell mum – no, dad – if they found out about this? She didn't even want to think about them figuring out the truth, so she quickly grabbed the sheets and ripped them from the soft mattress, then running to the laundry, checking back often to make sure she wasn't leaving a trail of the horrid bodily fluid.

She quickly opened the machines lid and stuffed the sheets inside before adding the detergent and softener in. She slammed the lid closed and quickly set the settings so that they were appropriate before letting it start.

She was about to sigh in relief when a certain voice made her freeze, "Amu-chan? Is everything alright?"

What was _he_ here for?

!

Amu sat rather awkwardly in her room, pink tinting her cheeks once again. Seated on her bed with her was the prince of her dreams – Hotori Tadase.

She was now very thankful that she had rushed to clean the sheets. It would be too embarrassing for Tadase to catch her with that sort of behaviour. A shiver went up her spine for a reason she couldn't quite understand. _Yet_.

Tadase quietly cleared his throat, "Ano, Amu-chan…" Amu removed herself from her thoughts and focused on the dark pink eyed boy.

Instead of continuing to talk, Tadase reached down and hesitantly grabbed her wrists and held them to his heart, always keeping his eyes locked on hers. Amu blushed as she felt the heart beat. It was warm and reassuring. _Very_ reassuring.

"Amu-chan, I know this is sudden and I know that I should've had more of a build up to this, but my heart can't take it anymore. It's beating so unevenly and quickly that the words are stuck in my throat." His voice was so… beautiful to Amu. She loved it. She loved _him_.

"Amu-chan, I love you so much that I don't think my heart can take it. So I ask you now–" Amu stared at him, the blush reaching her ears as the words flowed into her ears and into her blood stream, making her heart beat almost uncomfortably.

" –Will you love me too?"

Tadase almost choked but held down the awful feeling and didn't look away from his love. She looked shocked. Had he gone too quickly? Maybe he really should've had more of a build up to the moment. He felt like pulling back now when arms were wrapped around him and two very soft lips were against his own.

"Amu-chan…" She loved him too. She really did. He had made the right decision. She didn't need to say it to him directly, just the feel of her lips against his own – a fantasy of his – made him feel so happy inside, and not in the wrong way.

But all good things must end and their lips part. He smiled softly at Amu, who was now looking away, focusing on the ground like it was about to shatter. He gently reached over and hugged her close, letting her head press into his chest. He liked this feeling of closeness.

Although his dreams and fantasies were always so lustful, this beat them all. Just to have her close to his body and feeling her heart thump was better than any sex.

Well… almost any sex.

!

**Ah, sorry it took so long to update. I got caught up in my other fanfic. I did make this scene a little short. -.- I don't know if the next one will be very long either, but I'm preparing for a more non-fantasy scene. No actual sex yet.**

**R + R please, and send in your favourite pairings (If you have any other than Amuto, I'd love to hear them)**


	5. Author Notes

Note:

I've completely forgotten about this fanfic, sorry guys.

But there is good news and bad news I have for you. Good news, is that I haven't COMPLETELY forgotten about this fanfic and I'm rewriting the chapters that are up (cuz they're so terrible and I can't stand them)

Bad News is that I won't be doing this for a while (sorry, but I've got four other fanfics to update on a regular basis)

Please be patient.

Once again, my apologies for this inconvenience.


End file.
